


Come On Down

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Price is Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark wins a car.  Lex calls him on it.





	Come On Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 29th, 2005.

“Hey, Clark.  Nice car.”

Clark beamed at Lex’s compliment.  “I won it, Lex!”

“How?  Who’s giving away free cars?”

“’The Price is Right!’”

Lex was confused.  “The what?”

“’The Price is Right.’  It’s a game show.  Bob Barker, Los Angeles, ‘Come on down, you’re the next contestant on The Price is Right!’”  Clark beamed again.

Clark's rambling, somehow, did not clarify anything.  “What?”

Clark sighed.  Lex hated to see Clark dejected.  “You went to LA?  How’d you get there?  I could have paid for a plane ticket.”

“Oh, I was there for two days last week.  Ran out, spent the night, ran back.  The car was delivered home, then I drove it here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to California?”

“I didn’t want to worry you while you were in Asia.  You had enough on your plate between business meetings and buying me souvenirs, that I didn’t want to add ‘boyfriend is running to a strange city’ on to that.” 

“Well, thanks, I suppose.”  Lex ran his fingers over the hood.  It was domestic, but if Clark liked it… “Freshmen are allowed cars on campus?”

“I begged.  I wanted to show it off.  I mean, I won!”

“How did you win it?”

Clark went over to sit on the hood of the car and stroke it lovingly.  “It was called The Money Game.  You have to guess the price of the car by picking pairs of numbers, and if the right number is chosen, there is a picture of either the back or front of the car, whichever it is.  And if you don’t pick the pair of numbers with the car under them, then you just get the money value you won.  You get four tries to choose from like twenty pairs of numbers.”

“Uh huh.”  Lex thought for a minute, and stared at Clark.  His boyfriend was on a _gameshow_.  How… sickeningly unLuthor.  It was highly amusing.  “Do you have the tape of the show?”

“Yeah!  We can watch it right now if you want!  I don’t have class until later.”

******************************************************************************

Lex watched the tape of Clark on TV.  He looked so vibrant, so colorful, so lively.  In direct contrast to the host, who looked like he was five minutes away from needing a coroner.  The lights were harsh, but Clark’s eyes glowed and his teeth sparkled.  Clark really was quite attractive, washed out and everything.

And as Clark had explained, he had to choose number values to price the car.  Clark got the first one wrong, and was on his way to winning sixteen dollars.  Then Lex watched as Clark squinted his eyes in concentration, and chose the card with the proper value for the first two numbers in the price.

Huge, gorgeous grin that Lex couldn’t help but smile at.

Clark then got the next card wrong, and was on his way to winning fifty-three dollars.  Then, he squinted his eyes again, and chose properly.  Even huger grin, and jumping around the stage.  His t-shirt rode up a bit, and Lex wanted a cap of that moment to have it framed.

“Isn’t it great, Lex?!”  Clark was still happy.

“Yes, Clark, it’s fascinating.”  Lex smiled over at him.  “Especially the way the cameras don’t pick up that you’re using your X-ray vision.”

“What?  I’d never-”

“Oh, please, Clark, other than your parents, I’m the only person you still talk to who can tell, without fail, that you’re using your X-ray vision!  You squint, and when you see something, your eyes go wider and you very, very slightly smile or frown, depending on the situation.”  Lex looked over at his defeated boyfriend.  “It’s cute, Clark.”

Clark gave him an indecipherable look.

“It’s not like anyone else would notice.  And even if they did, they wouldn’t know why you were squinting.  But… why cheat?  It’s not really like you.”

“I… the car, Lex!  The car!  Where else was I going to get a free car!”

Lex rolled his eyes and willed Clark to see the cash he had in his pocket.  Apparently Clark picked up on the gesture.  “Without having to rely on you, Lex.  I wanted to have something of my own, that I could be proud about.”

“Well, I’m proud of you.  You took advantage of your powers in a way that people won’t be able to tell, and you have something nice to show for it.  It’s domestic, but that’s okay.  I’ve been telling you to take advantage of what you have, take something for yourself every once in a while, and I’m glad you did.”

“Really?”

“Yes.  I wouldn’t say so if I didn’t.”

Clark smiled at him.  “Okay.”  Short, chaste, yet wonderful kiss.  “You want to go for a ride?”

“Anywhere with you, Clark.”

**Author's Note:**

> We'll assume Clark had some savings to cover the taxes and other costs of actually getting to take the car home.


End file.
